


Hourglass Petals

by moonlight_mercenary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: A modified Hanahaki AU where if the one suffering the disease opts to have a surgery, they lose memories of the person they love instead, not the feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been understandably in a long hiatus now, and sorry for that, I'm swamped with academic workload ;; I'm graduating this semester by the way, so we'll see if I can go back soon to writing for these two again!
> 
> I also just needed to break my writer's block, and when this prompt came to my mind, I knew I had to do this despite my requirements, haha!
> 
> Unbeta'd, unedited, only this fan fiction is mine, not the characters. Please feel free to leave criticisms and corrections!

"Do you think I should go to a shrink now?" Kageyama was settled in a bed, in his own room, in his own house. He remembers them all, except for the man in front of him. Said man, who called himself Tsukishima, was let in by the former setter's family regardless, because of some certain arrangement they had been into. Whatever it was.

 

"I won't stop you from going to one, but usually they prescribe things for you to drink, and they're expensive, plus once you start taking pills you really have to keep up with the schedule so it's hard once you stop-“ Tsukishima replied, only to be cut off.

 

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Kageyama frowned, confusion settling in more on the gaps he so wanted to fill. Tsukishima tried to maintain a nonchalant expression. "What am I supposed to do with this... sadness, then?"

 

"Cry it out. For now.” Tsukishima awkwardly offered his arms open to the other. It shouldn’t have been that awkward, honestly.

 

And so Kageyama took the offer and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. He didn’t stop his cries, every tear causing an itch to form in Tsukishima's throat, along with guilt weighing on his tongue.

* * *

 

_ "I swear, I'm already getting better, Kei! Please listen to me—“ Tobio was hunched over the toilet seat, traces of thrown up daffodils on his lips. The two have gotten closer, but Tobio had managed to hide this from Kei. Or at least, until now, where Kei barged in when he took too long. _

 

_ Kei was scanning his features before looking at the bloodied contents in the bowl. Tobio made little effort to hide them. "No, you have to get a surgery.” He sounded final. _

 

_ Tobio was shaking now, scared of the consequences if a surgery were to happen. "Please, I don't want to lose my memories—“ _

 

_ "But they're hurting you! Whoever they are, they've been hurting you.” Kei's commanding gaze, something that developed when he became team captain, was laced with concern and something. Something that makes Tobio sure why he’s been getting better. _

 

_ “It’s really okay, though--”  _ You’re the one who might get hurt _ , is what Tobio couldn’t say, instead coughing up more of the yellow petals; Kei’s affection is sometimes too much for him to bear. _

 

_ Kei looked like he was close to breaking down. “It hurts to see you like this.” He said quietly. _

 

_ Tobio managed to smile dryly instead; he knew he can’t change the other’s mind, especially that concern mixed in with its usual stubbornness. _

 

_ "I've been getting better, I swear.” _

* * *

 

Tsukishima ran to the bathroom and threw up a bunch of forget-me-nots that were gathering in his throat. He held them in earlier, while comforting Kageyama to his sleep. He stared at the small flowers settling in the bowl, dryly noting to himself how the petals matched the eye color of his object of affection. It was also same for Kageyama back then, soft yellow petals filling the toilet bowl instead back then.

 

Kageyama insisted before that he was getting better. How badly Tsukishima wanted to turn back time and believed the other instead.

 

Tsukishima couldn’t blame the other, he was the one who wanted to hide them from the other, letting the other go on his own pace. He couldn’t force the other to remember him either. He won’t repeat the same mistake of generally forcing something on the man.

 

And as if Tsukishima would take surgery, though. Now understanding the dilemma of Hanahaki, he would rather at least be the one to keep the memories of his could-have-beens with Kageyama, no matter what his ending could be.

 

Either a happy one, where Kageyama miraculously remembers him and loves him again just in time; or a tragic one, like that of a prince’s curse uncured.

* * *

 

_ When Kei walked in after the surgery, wanting to greet Tobio and ask for his well-being, all he got instead was a weak “who are you?” coming from a figure who looked even more at a loss than before. _

 

_ That was when everything dawned in on Tsukishima. His chest suddenly felt crushed, beginnings of blooming flowers forming. _

* * *

 

The first and only time Kageyama found Tsukishima’s case, it was ironically almost the same situation as back then but reversed, with Tsukishima pathetically hiding his floral bile, betrayed regardless by remaining traces of forget-me-nots on his lips. 

 

_I’m getting better_ , Tsukishima wanted to dismiss, but it would be a lie. He knew he was getting worse the longer he watch over Kageyama’s slow recovery, combined with guilt and pining. Tsukishima wanted to hide from the other’s gaze, scared of whatever he might see there. Also, a part of him still wanted to save himself from further triggering the flowers from his throat.

 

It was silent, but Kageyama broke the silence, like he always did. Only, Tsukishima didn’t really expect a shaky “Kei?” coming from the other’s voice.

 

Tobio _knew_. At least his heart remembered. And Kei finally let all his feelings flow through a stream of tears he had been holding back.

* * *

 

It wasn't like the petals magically disappeared, nor his guilt went away that fast. But Tobio really just had to be _forgiving_ , that it's too much for Kei. But despite this, at least Kei knew how to work this out, with how it seemed like a fate's lesson to teach them that love will always be tested by it before they arrive to a happy ending.

 

"I never really stopped loving you," Tobio comments, wise despite his simple nature.

 

Kei smiled and uttered the words he's been holding himself from telling the other. This time, he knew he will be fine.

 

They will be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the flower meanings I looked up:
> 
> Daffodil (Kageyama’s) - Awareness and Inner Reflection, Memory, Forgiveness
> 
> Forget-Me-Not (Tsukishima’s) - True and undying love, Remembrance during partings or after death, Fidelity and loyalty in a relationship, despite separation or other challenges
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/QX_Lune) or [tumblr](http://shsltitanenthusiast.tumblr.com/)! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
